Harland
|level =1 |derived =Hit Points: 55 |tag skills = |actor =Chris Andrew Ciulla |dialogue =Harland.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Nobody |edid =Harland |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Harland is a ghoul working with the Bright Brotherhood at the REPCONN test site in 2281. Background Harland was separated from the rest of the Bright Brotherhood while fleeing from nightkin in the basement. He and another member of the Bright Brotherhood were running away, but his friend ran off to a deeper part of the basement. When the Courier finds Harland, he is set up in a defensive position on the second floor of the room and has already killed several nightkin. If asked how he survived for so long by himself, he claims to have lived off radroach meat, used the condensation off the pipes for water, and "does his business" in the far corner. Harland is a hardy survivalist seen by the fact that he knows how to make a good kill zone, has good marksmanship with his hunting rifle, knows how to set up bear traps and a shotgun trap, and knows how to lay mines in the ground without setting them off. It is evident that he cares much for his friend, shown through the fact that he wouldn't leave until her whereabouts were confirmed. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Come Fly With Me: The Courier will find Harland in the basement of the REPCONN test site. He will offer an optional part of the quest to find his friend, whom he was separated from during the attack of the nightkin on the Bright Brotherhood in the facility. If you accept and deliver him the bad news of the death of his friend, he will be able to escape the basement to rejoin the Brotherhood and you will be able to explore the heavily trapped room that he is barricaded in. Inventory Notes * Harland claims he only joined the Bright Brotherhood for the "ghoulettes". * If you try to approach by going up the stairs, he will turn hostile on you as soon as you make it up the stairs. * Harland can die on his way out of the basement if the player doesn't wipe out the nightkin. However, it is not necessary to kill a single nightkin for Harland to sneak out alive; only mindful timing. * Harland, as the ghouls are leaving, if the Courier snuck into the upstairs of his chamber and did not kill him, will remain hostile, though because he is in a sealed chamber and can't get to or see the Courier, won't attack. * Immediately after going upstairs you will find some radroach meat (one of them being on a plate) suggesting that Harland was being honest when he said he was surviving on radroach meat for protein. * You can also find some jet suggesting Harland is a heavy jet user, as many ghouls are. * If Harland survives, he can be seen with the other Bright Brotherhood members at the rocket launch pad preparing to embark on the Great Journey. However, he will not line up to listen to Jason Bright's speech along with the other Bright Brotherhood members due to a bug in his AI packages. * If the player does not meet with Jason Bright's group and encounters Harland instead, his dialogue will change and reflect it. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Harland appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Unlike other members of the Bright Brotherhood, and in fact most ghouls in general, Harland is not associated with the ghoul faction. This means that he will be attacked by any feral ghouls he encounters, including any which may somehow have been left alive in the REPCONN building. * After Harland is killed, his voice can still be heard when the player activates the intercom. * If you enter the basement area before meeting Jason Bright, Harland will not offer you a dialogue option to search for his friend. Seeing Davison first, killing all the nightkin or any other sequence of events does not fix this. To prevent this bug you need to speak with Jason Bright before meeting Harland. * If you do not talk to Harland and accept his quest before clearing out the nightkin, he may later appear in the launch pad area - not wearing a space suit, and will show up as a hostile. * Harland is meant to line up and listen to Jason Bright's speech on the rocket launch pad along with the rest of the Bright Brotherhood members, but due to an error in the order of his AI packages he will not, instead wandering for the duration of the speech. *After completing his quest, talking to Davison and doing his task will turn Harland hostile Gallery Harlands hideout.jpg|Harland on watch in REPCONN test site's basement Category:REPCONN characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas ghoul characters de:Harland es:Harland ru:Харленд uk:Харленд